


If You Will Marry Me

by Paint_It_Yellow



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (though everyone IS probably really out of character), Crack, Gen, I got a bit carried away, I'm oddly proud of this, OOC, Songfic, This idea came to me and I was like 'great idea me', WHY DID I WRITE THIS AGAIN, does this count as a, that last tag is mostly for Abel tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paint_It_Yellow/pseuds/Paint_It_Yellow
Summary: It's really warm and Jeje has to wonder if Mikuni has went delirious from the heat.





	

It was rather warm in the house and that’s why Jeje had to wonder if what he was witnessing was a sign of the heat rather than anything else, say, Mikuni losing his sanity.

As it so happened, the room Jeje had been looking into had been stripped of most furniture, a few chairs lay off to the side aside from a few chairs and tables which had been pushed off to the side to give Mikuni more room in the middle. In the middle there was a tall stool in the middle of the room just in front of where Mikuni was currently standing. The stool itself wasn’t very interesting, rather what was on it. A doll. Jeje refused to acknowledge that doll, all it caused was problems for him- yet he couldn’t help but watch what seemed to be playing out. Mikuni put one of his hands on his hips and struck his remaining arm out into the air, pushing his chin up before speaking.

“My dear Abel, I will give you a dress of red all stitched up with a silver thread,” He breathed, his voice loud and seemingly serious, “If you will marry me.”

Jeje should’ve turned back, this was just going to be ‘one of Those days’ after all, yet he didn’t get the chance as Mikuni spoke up after leaning into Abel, though he wouldn’t get a reply because Abel was, as everyone knew, a doll.

“You wound me so,” So Abel had rejected his proposal? “I can’t believe you didn’t a dress of red all stitched up with a silver thread… How about this! I’ll give you a silver spoon to feed the child in the afternoon if you’ll marry me!”

Mikuni had to be kidding, surely that’s all that this was. It was likely that he knew Jeje was eavesdropping and was putting on a spectacle to annoy him. It was working evidently yet Mikuni continued. He crouched down once again to listen to the doll’s ‘reply’ to the offer. Mikuni had a sour expression on his face as he placed a hand back on his hip, dramatically flipping his hair out of his face (though it wasn’t in it in the first place).

“Well I never!” He seemed to be enjoying whatever this was, “I’ll give you a diamond ring and when I do I _swear_ you’ll sing! But only if you’ll marry me.”

He didn’t lean down as swiftly as previous times. Jeje thought a diamond ring was a pretty solid deal. Just marry him, take the ring, then leave him in an ‘unfortunate’ accident and then take all of his other possessions too.

Mikuni skipped round the room, as if anticipating an answer from the doll, and, being the eccentric he was, he eventually ‘got’ one. Leaning back over where the mouth would figuratively be, he got half way through nodding before halting.

“Shot down again… I’m seriously wounded, you know, Abel? How about this! I’ll give you the key to my chest,” Jeje hoped that wasn’t literal, “And all the money that I possess! And only, _only_ if you’ll marry me! Final offer!”

Jeje froze (not literally obviously, he can’t narrate while being an ice cube), was this real? Had the heat really made Mikuni as delirious as to offer up all of his money? This wasn’t real, surely. He was just having a long and oddly detailed nightmare.

“Oh yes I’ll take the key to your chest and all the money that you possess and I will marry you!” Came the response, high pitched.

Jeje watched Mikuni’s eyes widen for a moment and the vampire rolled his eyes- not that it could be seen- before realising that Mikuni hadn’t moved his mouth at all to provide Abel a voice. At this point, Jeje wondered if he was the delirious one.

“Excuse me, what?” Mikuni asked, dumbfounded at the fact that his precious Abel had, in fact, talked.

Mikuni had dropped all dramatics at this point and was just staring at the doll in amazement. The doll spoke up again.

“Of course I’ll marry you for the key to your chest and all the money that you possess!”

Mikuni looked surprised once again before his eyes narrowed, his chin raised and his arms crossed. With a haughty look he glanced down at the doll sitting on the stool.

“Oh ha ha, you think you’re awfully funny. You don’t want me you just want my money! Well, I’ll not marry you!” And he stormed off.

Jeje let out a ‘tch’ in annoyance. Putting on that voice and all for nothing. He didn’t get the money and he didn’t even get any blood. This was a rigged partnership and Jeje was suing.

And so Jeje stalked off to find a good lawyer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed whatever this was. For those who don't know this is based off of a song of the same name as the story, you should look it up it's really funny. I don't know whether it's on YouTube or not, hopefully it is so you can hear it in all it's glory.  
> I haven't heard this song since I was eight and it just popped into my head today and I was like 'Well, I guess I'm doing this for the next twenty minutes'. I had to wait all through school to get home and write this, be proud.  
> Is anyone still reading this? Has anyone even made it this far? No? Okay. 
> 
> I might do more of songs from my childhood 'cause this was way too fun. It was only supposed to be around three hundred words.


End file.
